An Important Inquiry
by eponnia
Summary: "I can't believe it finally happened... You, engaged," Lizzie continued in that nearly disbelieving tone, but a smile was on her face. "I mean, I'm happy for you, but it's kind of hard to take in." [LBDverse Jing post-videos one-shot]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I recently finished **_**The Lizzie Bennet Diaries**_**, and I am in love. This is my first P&P/LBD fic ever, and I wrote it because of the lack of fics centering on the absolute adorableness that is Jing. I love Dizzie, but Bing and Jane are my OTP in the LBD fandom. They satisfy my shipper's heart like nothing else. **

**The title is a reference to the famous "It is a truth universally acknowledged…" etc., quote.**

* * *

"Jane?"

"Yes?" Bing's girlfriend said, her wide gray eyes meeting his as she looked away from the sunset. He shifted in his seat on the bench beside Jane, keeping his arm around her narrow shoulders. The towering buildings of New York City were already blocking the sunrays as they sat on the rooftop of her apartment building, alone but for each other's company.

It had been two years since Jane had originally been offered the job in NYC and they made the decision to move to the city together. Bing, to his relief, had made his way back into her good graces, but her forgiveness was not granted immediately. As kind-hearted as Jane was, it took many long talks for their relationship to move forward from stilled conversations and awkward pauses.

"Are you happy?" he began, starting to get nervous.

"Of course," she replied, brushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes.

"I mean, are you happy with your job, living in New York?" Bing asked, and looked seriously into her eyes. "With... me?"

"Yes," she answered. "Bing, I'm sorry, but don't know where you are going with this. I am happy, but..."

"I just wanted to make sure before I asked you this," he said. Removing his arm from around her shoulders and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small black velvet box from his jeans pocket and left his seat on the bench before going down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Jane stared at him for a second, wide eyes even wider with shock, and then they began to fill with tears. Bing was about to go into full panic mode and start apologizing then and there when she choked out one word.

"Yes."

Bing stared at her, speechless, but he managed to say, "Really?"

"Yes, a thousand times, yes!" Jane exclaimed, extending her left hand so he could slip the diamond ring onto her fourth finger. Once that was complete, she pulled him up to a standing position and kissed him soundly.

"Where you worried I was going to say no?" she said with a breathless laugh as they pulled apart.

Bing rested his forehead against Jane's with an embarrassed smile as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "I did panic a bit when you started tearing up."

"Those were tears of happiness. Speaking of panicking, I need to tell my mother," she said, pulling out her phone and shifting in his embrace.

"I thought you'd call your sisters first."

"Normally I would, but it's been my mother's dream to marry me off to a rich doctor ever since I was born." Jane found her mother's number in her contacts and began the call.

As the other line rang, Bing said, "Well, her dream didn't come completely true. You didn't get your doctor."

"I don't care if we are as poor as church mice, I'm happy with you," Jane replied with a smile.

"Jane?"

"Hi, Mom," she replied.

"Are you calling to tell me you're engaged, darling?"

"Yes, Mom, I am," Jane said with a grin. "Bing just asked me to marry him." Her smile widened as her mother's scream of happiness came over the phone.

* * *

"I can't believe it finally happened."

Jane sat before her laptop, gazing at the screen at Lizzie. The two sisters had set up Skype when she had first moved away, and Jane was never so grateful to see her younger sister's face.

"You, engaged," Lizzie continued in that nearly disbelieving tone, but a smile was on her face. "I mean, I'm happy for you, but it's kind of hard to take in."

"Do you want me to come home?" Jane asked. "Because I can."

"No, no, it's fine," Lizzie said quickly. "I don't want you to lose your job just to tell me in person."

"I won't lose my job. My boss is great. Much better than the one in LA."

"Just stay in New York," Lizzie said. "Stay with Bing. We will handle Mom. Actually she wants to fly up there, so you might see at least her and Dad soon."

"I don't have room to house them, even for a night," Jane replied. "Their finances have gone up since that scare a couple years ago, but I don't want to force them to stay in a hotel. I don't want them to stay with Bing, though. He's got the room, but it would be-"

"Awkward? Tense? Potentially scarring?" Lizzie interjected. "I understand. I'll convince them to stay here."

"Thanks, Lizzie," Jane said with a smile. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you've got Bing, so you've got someone else around to do things with," the brunette replied suggestively with a grin.

Jane sighed, but couldn't find it in herself to castigate her sister harshly. "Lizzie, you know–"

"That you haven't gotten binged yet? I know." Lizzie smiled. "I'll stop talking now. Want me to get Lydia?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"I think she's in her room," Lizzie said, turning away from her computer to shout through her open door across the hall to their younger sister's room. "Lydia!"

As Jane observed their good-natured shouting match, she felt a pang of homesickness. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Bing. Jane smiled, knowing that though she was far from her family, she would never be alone with him at her side.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not terribly happy with the ending, but there you are. I was originally going to continue this into a whole Jing wedding fic, but decided to deal only with the proposal that we all know happened sooner or later after the videos were done. Of course it happened. You can't convince me otherwise.**


End file.
